Jyuujin
is an alien that appeared in Ultraseven X. He was originally a humanoid alien before this tragic mutation after came in contact with Earth water. Subtitle: None History Ultraseven X An alien from an unnamed race, Nozomu and his older brother Saku traveled to Earth and journeyed through various places. One day, they stopped at the Saginomiya household area to seek a temporary refuge. At the same time, he had fallen in love with Mahiru Saginomiya, a young woman of the Saginomiya family but unfortunately, everyone around her protested their relationship and their marriage plan. Nonetheless, Nozomu swore that he will always stay by her side. After Mahiru realised that Nozomu was afraid of water, she determined to know so much about the secret and to do it, she tricked Nozomu to get the water lily from her household pond. Unfortunately, this became her undoing as it transformed him into Jyuujin and killed her before he ran away into the underground tunnels and slumbered. 100 years later, Jyuujin awakened and tried to search Mahiru in this era, unable to accept that her death was his doing, resulting in three killings. His older brother, Saku adopted into the human society and tried to stop his brother by seeking the help from three DEUS agents, Jin, K and S. While Jin and two other of his friends gathered at the Saginomiya household, Saku revealed the history behind Jyuujin and Nozomu while keeping his presence from a century ago secret. As he took the binoculars from Jin, the trio DEUS agents decided to wait at the mansion at night to hunt the beast. At night, agent S walked outside and found the Glass Memorial, she took a look where she saw Mahiru with Nozomu and realised it was her who made him touch the water and fell into depression. As Jyuujin approached her, he realised it was agent S while dropped a lily he picked and angrily attacked with K dueled him. He retreated to the underground tunnels after being fired with Jin's Ultra Gun. Jin transformed into Ultraseven X and approached the stressful Jyuujin. The Ultra launched his Eye Slugger to the fiend as it fell and died into Saku's arms while vanishing into light particles. Trivia *Actor: Hiro Ogasawara *Jyuujin's suit was modified from Alien Neril Keef. *Jyuujin's appearance has been compared to the Yautja aliens (commonly known as Predators) from the Predator Franchise. *Despite having a backstory that was identical to a werewolf, his appearance more resembles the Gillman. *Jyuujin was the last seijin/kaiju to make a costume-in appearence. Data - Jyuujin= Jyuujin :;Stats *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 70 kg *Origin: Saginomiya household area :;Powers and Weapons *Strength: The beast man possessed greater strength than a human. *Endurance: The beast man beat the agents into submission despite having been shot several times. :;Weakness Like his original form, Jyuujin still had a weakness towards water though it could only harm him little as seen when plucking a lily from a pond, it still caused intense pain. }} Gallery Jyuujin.jpg Jyujin_SevenX.jpg id:Jyuujin Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven X Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultraseven X Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Modified Kaiju Suits